Memories and Tales of the Dead
by MaddenedandSickened
Summary: A fanfic about the events after the anime's ending. I might switch character POVs and I WILL have pairings.
1. Reminiscence and the Dead

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Depending on how this goes in terms of reviews, I might make more chapters. Yes, I know I dont' have much dialouge. At first this was just something to get a grade in my English class. But before I knew it, the story had started to grow on me and my brain exploded with the possibilites. This first chapter is pretty much the retelling of episode one with less perviness and a LOT less dialouge. But I promise to add more dialouge and more perviness. And maybe JUST MAYBE a lemon. I'm not sure, I've never written a lemon so if I do it might suck. So for now, I'll keep this rated T. Enjoy!

* * *

Reminiscence and the Dead

I was lying down on top of the Humvee with my hands behind my head, as I stared at the sky above me I had my legs hooked under the bars that were welded onto the huge car so I wouldn't fall off if we hit a bump or something. Rei had practically made me go deaf from her most recent lecture. Apparently I'd been pushing myself too hard and hadn't been resting enough. Despite my protests, she imposed upon me to get some rest while Ms. Shizuka was driving through the country side. Even so, I could sense that there was something ominous in the air. Maybe that was just my paranoia. After all, it had been days since we had battled through the seemingly endless numbers of Them. Who the fuck wouldn't feel paranoid after experience something like that?

I still remember my first encounter with Them. I'd just gotten out of the main building of the school with his Hisashi and Rei when we were stopped by one of the teachers. I instantly knew that the once boring and overly strict teacher was now one of Them. He wasn't human anymore, he was a soulless, mindless, flesh-eating corpse. Since Rei didn't have the same realization, she went in for the kill as most people would. She gripped her makeshift spear tightly and stabbed the former human in the heart. That didn't stop the creature in the slightest, and he… No…It quickly overpowered her, forcing Hisashi to step in and save her. He came at it from behind, putting it in a headlock. That only made matters worse. It was seconds before it snapped its head around and sank its teeth into Hisashi's arm. Eventually, I had to run in and bash its head in with a bat Hisashi got from his locker along with the paraphernalia of weapons we used to fight Them.

Things went straight downhill from that. If this virus was the same as all of those movies, then it was only a matter of time before Hisashi became one of Them. Just like before, Rei didn't put the pieces together. I don't think Rei _wanted _to piece it together. She wanted to believe that Hisashi was going to be alright, that he wouldn't be like the others, stuck in a purgatorial existence with no consciousness or soul. She wanted to believe he had some sort of impunity that could preclude his infection. I would've said something, but I think some part of me wanted to believe that he was going to be alright too, but there was also the part of me that told me to keep a tight grip on that bat just in case.

We made it to the roof of the management building of the school in order to see the state of the city. I don't think any of us could've prepared ourselves for what we saw, or rather, we couldn't handle the sudden change between the changes that the world had gone through in such a short time. Fires and huge plumes of smoke were filling the sky, and police sirens could be heard from near and far. It was as if this psychotic, horrible, and terrifying world had surreptitiously snuck in and replaced our own. Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe our world was some sort of caricature of this world and this was what our world was supposed to be. We didn't have time to even grasp the concept of what was going on when a large group of Them started showing up on the roof. We fought our way through the undead crowd and barricaded ourselves on the platform upstairs with some tables and chains we found in the old observatory.

It was then that Hisashi finally started to change. He spat small pools of blood and started coughing violently. After settling down for a moment, he looked to me and began to tell me to throw him over the ledge of the roof, telling me that the impact would smash his head. I wondered for a moment if the bite was having some sort of effect on him. His last words completely blew that thought from my head.

"I want to stay myself until the end."

Almost immediately after, he threw up mouthful after mouthful of blood in a terrifying manner before he finally fell silent. He was completely still as he lay there lifeless, his eyes were staring blankly at the sky. Rei repeatedly shook him, practically ordering him to wake up. When he finally sat up, I knew it wasn't him anymore. My best friend was gone; it was as simple as that.

"I know you can't believe it." I told Rei as a tightened my grip on the bat. "I can't believe it, but its happening!" I charged at Hisashi with the bat held high. He gave one last growl before the aluminum bat made contact with his skull and caved it in.

I picked up a small rag and used it to cover Hisashi's face. I did it out of both respect and to repress the fact that I'd just killed him. I had just killed my best friend goddammit! On top of all of that, Rei had started shouting words that pierced my heart. She talked about how I was jealous of Hisashi because he was dating her. I couldn't take it, but I held a straight face as I made my way to the barricade and began to take off the tape and chains that held them together. Rei gave me a look that mixed confusion and surprise. When I told her I was leaving to fight off as many of Them as I could, it wasn't for retribution. I had no intention of making her feel guilty. It was a judicious choice I'd made. If she didn't want me around, then I'd leave.

Just as I was about to remove the final piece of tape, she grabbed onto my arm and tried to make up for her churlish behavior. She apologized for what she'd said and told me not to leave her alone. I stood still for a moment before I dropped the bat and let go of the tape. I turned around to face her, but I couldn't say anything. So I did the only thing I could do to respond to her. I put my arms around her and embraced her as she began to weep.

On the day everything came to an end, I killed my best friend and I held the girl I loved for the first time.

The sound of a gunshot firing into the air snapped me out of my reminiscing and I sat up to see Kohta shooting at a small group of Them up ahead. Either people had lived here and had become them, or They had come from the city.

I stopped thinking about it when I heard Saeko shouting at me as she drew her  
sword. I stood up on the roof of the Humvee and jumped off with Saeko as the car stopped. Kohta tossed me a shotgun before we charged at Them as soon as we landed. Saeko danced gracefully through the endless streams of blood caused by her strikes while I simply bashed their heads in with the butt of the gun. Amidst all of this, I couldn't help but smile because I couldn't help the fact that I'd missed this


	2. Screams and the Dead

Act 2: Screams of the Dead

As I lay on the ground covered in cold wet grass, I couldn't hear a thing. I couldn't hear Saeko shouting my name nor the hollow moans of Them. I was so stagnated from the realization that I'd had. It amazed me that I didn't realize it sooner. Then again, maybe that was just me being ignorant.

"This is it. This is hell..." I mumbled to myself as They reached for me.

Thirty-Six Hours Earlier

Saeko and I tore through the growing mass of Them. I could hear gunshots blasting from Kohta's sniper rifle on top of the Humvee. Saeko was probably in an extremely euphoric state because of her lust for battle. She was moving so quickly, she became an amorphous blur to my vision.

Ms. Shizuka and the others were still in the car. Strangely, Alice, the youngest of our group, was still radiating with delight as she handed Kohta magazine after magazine of ammunition.

I was starting to feel the strain in my muscles and shortness of breath in my lungs. Saeko must've noticed because she suddenly gave me a cold smirk. "What's wrong? Don't tell me this all you can handle Takashi."

I gave her a smirk of my own. "Are you kidding me? I could do this all day!"

Saeko's expression changed from a smirk to a cold grin. "Love the enthusiasm, now let's hurry up and get back to work! They aren't going to go down easily when they're in a group this large."

As I continued to crack in Their skulls one by one, I could only pray to whatever God existed, if there still was one, that this would be over before anybody got hurt.

* * *

"Calm down, Rei. I swear, you're going to end up giving yourself a stroke at this rate if you keep worrying about them like that." Saya had been trying to keep me from worrying about them since they did that suicide jump off of the car to kill another group of Them.

"I know they can handle Them, but what if they get hurt, or bitten!?" Once again my mind rummaged through all of the horrible possibilities that terrified me to my core. For me, it wasn't just losing a couple of people in our group. Although, I'd be lying if I said I didn't fantasize about that Saeko getting hit by a truck every now and again. She was always too honest when it came to her feelings for Takashi. For some reason, I would always get angry whenever she made some sort of advance towards him, or when she'd _seemingly_ just went to have a small chat with him in private.

I sighed and tried to calm myself, forcing a smile onto my face. "Yeah, you're right Saya. I shouldn't worry about them." She seemed to buy it, but Saya was a smart one. She was probably just letting me be at this point.

That's when I heard the bone-chilling scream from outside. I whipped my head around to look out of the window only to have my entire being freeze up in fear at what I was looking at.

Just what the hell was this world becoming?

* * *

Saeko and I dropped our weapons and covered our ears when the scream hit our eardrums like some reggae happy drummer having a field day. "What is that!?"

"You think I know!? Your guess is as good as mine!" She clamped her eyes shut from the pain.

When the screaming finally died down, I dropped my hands to the side and looked over at what had made that scream. It took all I had not to drop right there and vomit my guts out.

It had been bitten a hundred times over, pieces of rotten flesh hanging from the holes in its body, leaving it nothing but skin and bones. The bones were something far from human. The arms were long as were the fingers, the bones puncturing through the skin of the fingers, creating a bloody claw made from bone.

"My God…" Saeko stood there, stiff as a frozen twig, then suddenly clutching her stomach as she went into a frenzy of demented laughter. "My God, this is finally getting interesting! To be honest, I was starting to get bored of these small fry."

I only stood there terrified of her confession. How could a soul so dark be born within someone who looked so beautiful and innocent?

We both picked up our weapons, preparing for whatever this thing could be capable of. It suddenly charged through the crowd of Them, killing a few of Them along the way with its claws. Even Kohta missed every shot he took at it, but Saeko charged at it head on. That's when it spun around her and slapped her ten feet away from it all in one swift motion.

"Saeko!" I ran over and knelt down by her side. She was unconscious, but still breathing. I guess there still was some sort of God out there.

This thing was a killing machine. How was something like this even created? So many questions where flipping through my mind, but I didn't even have a chance to think about them all before that thing turned around to face me.

"Well…looks like this could be it." I looked over towards the Humvee, and smiled, holding out my fingers in a peace sign before picking up Saeko's sword and turning towards the freak of nature in a cold glare. "It's either you or me, and I'm not going down without a fight!"

It released a harsh scream from its throat before we both charged at each other. It was strange. As I was running, everything went quiet. It was as if someone just pressed the mute button on everything around me.

It was one of the most calmest and peaceful moments I've ever had.


End file.
